Existence
by Mitoshi Koro
Summary: Sequel dari "A Boy and a Girl's Story." Seorang gadis memiliki potential untuk melenyapkan keberadaan seseorang dari dunia ini, seolah-olah orang itu tidak pernah ada, dengan membunuhnya. Pada suatu hari, gadis itu pindah ke kota. Dan pada waktu yang sama, Len juga akan kembali ke kota. WARNING: mindblow, gaje, typo, dll. Slight Humor. REVIEW! Chapter 2 update!
1. Prologue

**Heya minna!**

**Ogenki desuka? Sudah menunggu lama kah?**

**Jadi seperti yang dijanjikan... sequel dari fanfic "A Boy And A Girl's Story" telah hadir!**

**Sedikit catatan kecil saja, karena saya membuat sequel, kemungkinan besar pembaca yang baru baca fic ini harus baca fic saya yang sebelumnya... JADI! Saya akan membuat fic ini dengan plot yang baru! Jadi enjoy aja~**

**Fic ini bisa saya mulai yaa!**

**DISCLAIMER: vocaloid dan segala charanya dan utauloid yang muncul serta reference-reference lain yang muncul bukan milik saya.**

**NOTE: ide ini masih RAW #plak kayak anime yang blom ada subtitlenya #plak jadi gomen kalo fic ini gaje...**

**Multiple POV may occur.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Someone's POV

Aku benci dunia ini.

Dunia ini sangat kejam.

Dunia ini beserta isinya binasa saja.

Lebih baik aku sendirian saja di dunia ini daripada dibenci siapapun.

.

.

Lenyaplah.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hei, Yukari! Kau baik?" Tanya seseorang.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja kok Aoki!" Jawab Yukari. Yuzuki Yukari.

Background ini berada di sebuah desa kecil dimana semua anak yatim tinggal, dengan berberapa orang dewasa tentunya.

22 remaja yatim piatu dan 5 orang dewasa. Desa yang sangat kecil.

Semacam sekolah diadakan disana untuk para yatim piatu tiap hari.

"Nah, Yukari! Aku punya manga baru yang aku beli kemarin, mau pinjam?" Tanya Neru. Akita Neru.

"Eh kan aku udah izin duluan!" Kata Aoki. Aoki Lapis.

"Hahaha, bercanda kok! Nanti aja ya Yukari!" Kata Neru.

"Gak apa-apa kok!" Balas Yukari.

Seraya mereka berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, mereka dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Hei hei hei, mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Rei.

"Ikutlah dengan kami! Bermainlah dengan kami!" Kata Oliver.

"Hoi, itu berlebihan! Kita kan cuma mau nyapa mereka!" Kata Rei. Oliver mendengus.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa!" Kata Oliver sambil mendekati Neru. Dia mundur denagn refleksnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau!?" Tanya Neru, tapi Oliver terus mendekatinya.

"Bermain denganmu..." Kata Oliver sambil memegang dagu Neru.

SHOCK!

"HENTIKAN!" Rei dan Aoki memisahkan mereka berdua. Oliver, kau kelewatan!"

Neru sudah bergetaran dalam ketakutan.

"Cih!" Oliver pun berjalan pergi. Yang lain mendekati Neru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aoki. Neru menangis kecil.

"Ano... maaf karena jadi bergini..." kata Rei.

"Tak akan kumaafkan dia!" Kata Yukari. Dan mereka membantu Neru berjalan, sedangkan Rei pergi sendirian dengan rasa bersalah.

**Di sekolah...**

Mereka pun bertemu lagi, tapi mereka sambil membuang muka.

_"Tak akan kumaafkan dia! Tidak akan! TIDAK AKAN!"_

Karena itu, Yukari pergi mendekati Oliver.

"Oliver-sama~"

Oliver menoleh.

"Napa?"

"Bertemulah denganku di belakang sekolah yaa, ada kejutan untuk Oliver-sama loh," bujuk Yukari.

"Jika kau berkata begitu!" Oliver mengelus kepala Yukari.

**Dan setelah sekolah...**

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?" Tanya Oliver. Mereka sudah berada di belakang sekolah, hanya mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita bermain!" Kata Yukari.

"Hahahahaha, mau bermain apa kita ini?" Tanya Oliver.

"Mou, sudah gak sabar yaa~? Tanya Yukari dengan nada seduktif.

"Jadi aku harus ngapain dong?" Tanya Oliver dengan manja.

Yukari memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tutup mata, hitung sampai 3 ya!" Kata Yukari.

"Oke!" Oliver menutup matanya.

"Satu...

dua...

tiga!"

STAB!

CRSSSSSSS!

"HOAAAGGHHH!" Oliver memuntahkan darah. "A-apa yang kau-"

Oliver melihat dengan horor perutnya ditusuk dengan pedang yang berbentuk seperti rusak sebagian dan bagus sebagian.

"Ke-ke-kenapa!?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku mau bermain denganmu. Dan kau adalah mainanku!" Kata Yukari dengan muka psikopat.

"A-akkkh... tak kusangka... kau tak akan lepas dari ini! Meski aku mati... kau akan dihukum oleh keadilbenaran! ARRRRGGHHH!" Seraya Oliver berbicara Yukari terus menusukkan pedangnya sampai Oliver kehilangan kesadaran, dengan matanya yang sudah seperti ikan mati.

"Oh, dunia ini tak seperti itu, Oliver." Kata Yukari dengan senyuman mautnya., dan dia pergi meninggalkan tubuh Oliver yang penuh darah.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Halo Yukari, Aoki!" Teriak Neru.

"Oh, kamu datang juga akhirnya!" Teriak Yukari.

"Nah, kita jalan ke sekolah bersama-sama!" Kata Aoki. Dan mereka jalan ke sekolah bersama.

Dan mereka bertemu dengan Rei.

"Halo semua!" Sapa dia.

"Halo

"Oh halo Rei! Sendirian seperti biasa?" Tanya Aoki.

"Ya iya dong, orang dari dulu juga begini." Balas Rei.

"Hahahahahaha kau benar!" Mereka semua tertawa dan berjalan bersama-sama.

**Di sekolah mereka.**

"Jadi kita semua sudah ada disini?" Tanya Rei.

"Sudah dong! Bentar, sebelum sensei datang kita absen sendiri saja dulu!" Saran Aoki.

Dan mereka melakukannya.

"Oke, semua 21 anak sudah ada disini! Kita bisa mulai!" Kata Neru.

Tunggu sebentar...

.

.

.

21 anak? Bukankah seharusnya ada 22?

"Benar sekali... hanya ada 21 anak disini..." Kata Yukari kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan senyumannya itu.

**Houkago.**

"Hei, Yukari? Kami merekomendasikan kamu untuk pergi ke kota, sudah ada seseorang yang mau mengurusmu di sana." Kata salah seorang guru pembimbing.

"Begitukah? Aku harus memberitahu yang lain..." Kata Yukari sambil berjalan keluar ruang kepala sekolah.

**Dan setelah berberapa pemberitahuan...**

"Kau akan pindah? Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Aoki.

"Tentu saja! Kita semua pasti bisa bertemu lagi! 21 dari kita!" Kata Yukari, dan seraya dia memasuki kereta, semuanya melambai kepadanya.

"Benar, hanya ada 21 dari kita, sayang sekali ya... Oliver sudah 'tak pernah ada' di dunia ini... ahahahahahaha..." Kata Yukari kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Yukari memulai perjalannya ke kota.

Stasiun demi stasiun dilewati.

Dan kereta tujuan Yukari hampir sampai, berhenti di stasiun Nagoya terlebih dahulu. Penumpang demi penumpang naik, dan salah satu dari penumpang itu duduk di sebelah Yukari yang sedang tertidur.

Pintu kereta tertutup, dan kereta itu mulai berjalan kembali.

"Setelah berberapa lama meninggalkan kota, apa yang berubah ya? Aku akhirnya kembali ke sana lagi..." Kata orang yang duduk di sebelah Yukari.

RING! RING!

Hape orang itu berbunyi. Hanya voicemail yang ditinggalkan.

_"Halo, apa kabar? Kau sudah ada di kereta? Kita semua menunggumu loh, terutama aku! Cepat datang ya, Len! _

_Salam, Rin."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gomenasai minna... karena chapter ini kependekkan... i punya microsoft wordnya rusak! Jadi butuh internet buat ngetik di FFn!  
**

**Anyway ini baru prologue dari sequelnya! Nah, apa pendapat kalian? Kalau bisa beri saran ya demi perkembangan fic ini! Arigatou minna!**

**Yuzuki Yukari membuat kemunculannya sebagai new character... apa yang akan terjadi ya? Terlebih lagi Len sudah kembali...**


	2. The Fairy Tale Seems to Die A Moment Ago

**Chapter 2 is out!**

**Semua baik-baik saja kan? Sudah menunggu lama?**

**Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari balasan review bagi yang gak login?**

Guest

Oke, arigatou! Udah update nih

Kurone Ryu

Yeaaaah akhirnya saya bikin juga!

Oke, akan saya usahakan bagus! Dan usahain biar lebih banyak mindblowing eventsnya~

Chairin

Yoroshiku! Saya akan mengingat anda...

Ayo dong lagin biar bisa ngelike fic saya

Psycho Yukari cocok dalam pandangan saya... mweheheheheheh...

Untuk pertanyaan chairin:

Kenapa Yukari 'bunuh' oliver: pertama, karena justice (dlm pandangan yukari), kedua, for fun.

Yukari naksir Len? Hmmm... mungkin? Wkwkwkwkwk fic ini masih raw idea soalnya

Oke, itu saja! Saya udah update~

**Yak, itulah semuanya, sisanya dibalas lewat PM!**

**Chapter ini bisa dimulai!**

**DISCLAIMER: vocaloid dan segala charanya dan utauloid yang muncul serta reference-reference lain yang muncul bukan milik saya.**

**GENRE: Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Romance**

**Multiple POV may occur.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Kereta dengan tujuan ***** telah sampai di tujuan, bagi yang ingin turun silahkan turun..._

Yukari dan Len turun dari kereta, dan kereta itu melanjutkan perjalannya ke tempat lain

"Coba kulihat... tujuan yang seharusnya kutuju ada di sebelah sana..." Kata Yukari sambil pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi dia melihat toko ramen terus langsung masuk dengan bahagianya.

Sementara Len...

"Akhirnya sampai juga! Nah, sekarang langsung ke tempat itu!" Kata Len sambil berlari, tapi dia 'terhambat' oleh pasar buah dan semua pisang langsung 'SOLD OUT' seketika.

Back to Yukari...

"Ahhh! Ramennya enak! Sekarang aku harus pergi ke..." Yukari terus berjalan dan sampailah dia di suatu restoran buah...

"Fruit Paradise ya..." Dan Yukari masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi! Ada yang namanya Bu Meiko?" Teriak Yukari. Seketika aura daerahnya langsung menjadi gelap.

Dan Meiko muncul dengan 'after-drunk' state, merasa sangat kesal karena dipanggil 'Bu'.

"HOI! SIAPA LO MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUA 'BU'!? GUE MASIH 18 TAHUN TAU!" Kata Meiko sambil ngelempar-lempar sake.

"HIEEEE ORANG GILA!" Kata Yukari sambil kabur tapi karena panik dia bukannya keluar tapi malah lari keliling ruangan.

Dan ternyata Meiko kesandung botol sake dan jatuh pingsan karena overdosis (?).

"O-Oi! Kau gak apa-apa!?" Kata Yukari.

Dan mau gak mau Yukari terpaksa harus merawat Meiko sampai dia sadar.

"Ah... aku mabok ya tadi?" Tanya Meiko yang baru bangun tidur.

"I-iya...?" Jawab Yukari takut-takut.

"Oh, kamu Yuzuki Yukari kan? Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggumu loh!" Kata Meiko dengan bahagianya.

"Ah ah... salam kenal juga...?" Balas Yukari dengan sedikit keragu-raguan.

"Nah, karena kau sudah disini, aku akan memberikanmu ini!" Kata Meiko sambil memberikan suatu kalung kristal.

"Oke... terima kasih..." jawab Yukari, kebingungan.

"Nah, sekarang kau pergilah ke tempat ini! Kau akan tinggal disana!" Kata Meiko sambil menyerahkan peta. "Dengan begitu, have fun!" Kata Meiko seraya Yukari keluar.

Yukari membuka peta tersebut.

"Ini yang gambar anak-anak ya?" Kata Yukari sambil bingung melihat peta yang tampaknya seperti coret-coretan anak kecil.

Catatan: peta itu dibuat saat Meiko mabuk.

Back to Len

"Aduh perjalanan masih panjang... aku ngantuk..." kata Len yang kekenyangan habis makan pisang segunung.

"Bauklötze!" Len teriak-teriak sambil lari ke pelabuhan.

Dan seketikanya di pelabuhan...

"AH! INI DIA! LAPTOPKU YANG KETINGGALAN DISINI SEJAK CHAPTER SATU DARI FANFIC SEBELUM YANG INI!" Kata Len sambil lompat-lompat kayak orang gila.

"Oke... sekarang NYALA!" Len memencet tombol ON berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Ilah komputernya rusak! Masa gak mau hidup sih!?" Kata Len sambil marah-marah sendiri.

Secara logika, pasti batere komputernya telah habis tau...

...

"Yaelah udah sore lagi... udah deh komputer ini aku bawa ke dokter PC aja." Kata Len sambil pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Dan sore pun hadir menggantikan siang...

Len berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di cafenya, tempat dia tinggal dulu.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini!" Kata Len sambil mencet bel. Dia melihat Yukari berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau yang duduk di sampingku di kereta tadi pagi ya?" Tanya Len.

"Benar sekali, tapi siapakah anda?" Tanya Yukari dengan formalnya.

"Ahh... santai ajalah, aku Len! Salam kenal!" Kata Len sambil menyalami Yukari.

Dan mereka menunggu di depan pintu cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

What?

"Sebentar, apa urusanmu disini?" Tanya Yukari.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Aku kan emang tujuannya kesini!" Kata Len protes.

"Kau pasti punya tujuan tersembunyi kan?" Kata Yukari sambil ngeluarin pisau.

"E-e-e-ehhh! Jangan main piso!" Dan Yukari dengan psikopatnya ngejer Len.

"Maaf menunggu lama– HEH!? HOI KALIAN BERDUA!" Teto yang shocknya habis buka pintu lihat Len dikejer-kejer sama cewe yandere (di pandangan Teto).

**Dan setelah ditenangkan...**

"Jadi... kamu Yukari-chan?" Tanya Teto.

"Iya, kata Meiko aku tinggal disini..." Kata Yukari.

"Terus kenapa kau bisa saling kenal?" Tanya Teto dengan muka ._.

"Gak tau! Baru kenalan langsung dikejer-kejer pake pisau! Psikopat dia!" Protes Len.

"Apa-apaan aku psikopat!? Kau itu tipikal cowok yang muncul out-of-nowhere trus pasti punya tujuan yang gak-gak pasti!" Yukari juga marah-marah.

"Hmph!" Mereka berdua mendengus.

Teto yang melihat hanya bisa flat face aja.

"Ah... agak awkward disini, jadi gimana kalau aku pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman? Agak lama, jadi kalian mengobrol aja dulu ya...!" Teto pun berjalan-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Silent...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi. Kau tau tidak? Aku gak suka melihatmu." Kata Yukari.

"Hayolah... kau kenapa sih? Baru sekita satu tahun yang lalu aku ketemu cewek yang androphobic... sekarang ada lagi?" Tanya Len dengan bingungnya.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya tak suka padamu." Kata Yukari.

"Kau aneh..." balas Len.

Yukari berdiri dari sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja? Aku melenyapkan kau dari dunia ini selamanya." Kata Yukari sambil mengsummon pedangnya, setengah rusak dan setengah bagus.

Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa shock.

"O-oi... kau mau ngapain?" Tanya Len yang gugup.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Yukari sambil menghunus pedangnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku... tapi pedangmu itu sangat aneh!" Kata Len sambil lari ke pojokan.

Yukari pun mendekatinya dengan muka psikopatnya.

"Matilah! Nyahahahahahahah!" Yukari pun menebas Len.

**DZING!**

"Heheheh... heh? Apa!?" Yukari melihat Len menahan serangannya.

"Alternate Broadway." Len mengsummon pedangnya yang berbentuk seperti pensil! #plak salah maksudnya Claymore.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kau juga salah satu dari pemilik kekuatan itu!?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ya... harusnya aku yang bertanya itu. Kau juga seorang Potential?" Tanya Len.

"Entahlah."

"Tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'salah satu'? Kau pernah bertemu dengan Potential lain?" Tanya Len.

"Hmph! Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Yukari sambil melenyapkan pedangnya. Dan mereka duduk kembali di sofa.

"Maaf lama menunggu! Eh... eto..." Kata Teto yang melihat Len dan Yukari. "Rasanya... kalian udah musuhan deh..." Kata Teto sambil speechless.

**Malam hari**

"Oi Teto! Yang bener aja! Masa dia tinggal disini sih!?" Len protes.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Meiko udah nyuruh dia nginep disitu! Kita gak bisa protes..." Kata Teto sambil menunduk.

"Okelah... kamarku yang biasa kan?" Tanya Len.

"Aah... soal itu..." Teto bingung menjawabnya.

Len langsung naik ke kamarnya. Dan...

"HOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU!?" Len teriak ke Yukari.

"Sekarang ini kamarku~" Kata Yukari sambil main P*P.

Len menatap ke Teto.

"Maafkan aku onii-chan... habis dia udah asal masuk trus langsung ambil alih..." Kata Teto.

Len facepalm.

"Yasudahlah... aku tidur di basement aja... EH!? Teto kenapa manggil pake onii-chan!?" Len baru sadar dan kaget setengah hidup (soalnya mati is overrated #plak).

"Ya... kita kan saudara, terus aku lebih muda dari onii-chan, jadi gak apa-apa dong! Tapi tenang aja, cuma aku panggil waktu kita berdua kok!" Kata Teto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Len facepalm lagi.

"Haduh... apalah yang akan terjadi padaku selama aku ada disini..." Len stres.

**Dan keesokan harinya...**

"Hai, Len! Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi!" Kata Rin sambil berlari dan memeluknya. "Aku rindu sekali!"

"Hei! Jangan disini! Semua pada liatin!" Kata Len sambil gugup, terlebih lagi karena ada yang memfoto mereka, dan kabar buruknya, pengambil foto itu adalah Miku, anak news club, trus pasti dimasukin ke buletin mingguan sekolah.

"MIKU! JANGAN KAU MASUKIN KE BULETIN SEKOLAH!" Len pun marah dan ngejer Miku.

"Len, nama buletin kita udah ganti lho~" kata Miku.

"AKU GAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA JANGAN MASUKIN FOTO ITU KE BULETIN KITA!"

"Namua KOTAKIN! Bagus gak? Soalnya bulet itu udah mainstream~" Kata Miku.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI! UDAH GARING BANGET TUH LAWAKAN!" kata Len sambil ngejer Miku ke seluruh penjuru bumi (?)

"Len! Kelas udah mulai tuh!" Kata Rin.

"Ah, iya! Iya! Aku datang!" Len pun pergi ke kelas tapi matanya masih menusuk tajam mata Miku, tapi Miku cuma nyengir aja.

...

...

...

"Oke... karena Kiyo sensei gak masuk aku yg ngambil alih homeroom... eto... pertama-tama, kita ada transfer student..." Kata Mikuo males sambil baca LOVELESS Chapter 2.

Pintu terbuka.

Anak itu masuk.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Yuzuki Yukari. Yoroshi-EH! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!?"

"KAU JUGA! KENAPA KAU ADA DI KELASKU!?" Balas Len dengan marah.

JDEEEERRRRRRR!

Background petir merajalela seraya Len dan Yukari saling menatap dengan tatapan listrik kayak di macam anime-anime gitu.

"Eto... kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Rin yang kebingungan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**And that marks the end of this chapter...**

**GOMEN UPDATENYA LAMA!**

**Dan saya lagi WB terlebih lagi karena urusan sekolah dll...**

**STRES!**

**Anyway... ada pendapat yang mau dikemukakan? Saya mandat ide nih...**

**REVIEW! Demi perkembangan fic ini loh... onegai!**


End file.
